dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Laquifa
/10000000000-19812211/10000)}} |schoolgrade = |height = |adultheight = |born = November 22, 1981 |profession = Drag Queen Comedian Television personality Singer Actor |affiliations = |hometown = Paris, Texas |parents = |siblings = |grandparents = |spouses = |children = |friends = Nia Frazier Kaycee Rice Paige Hyland Brooke Hyland Chloe Lukasiak Mackenzie Ziegler Maddie Ziegler Kaycee Rice Kalani Hilliker JoJo Siwa Kendall Vertes |loveinterests = |pets = |first = Cathy Brings It On |last = The Girls Say Goodbye |dancerID = }} Shangela Laquifa Wadley (aka DJ Pierce) is an African-American drag queen, comedian, and reality television personality and contestant on the second and third seasons of RuPaul's Drag Race. He was the first to be eliminated among the season-two contestants, but made a surprise return in the third season by springing out of a box. He was among the final five before his elimination in episode eleven, and he has had several TV appearances and nationwide performances since the show. Appearances *''Cathy Brings It On'' *''Where in the World Is Abby Lee Miller?'' *''The Girls Say Goodbye'' On Dance Moms In Cathy Brings It On, Laquifa made her first appearance while being presented by Abby. She proceeded to sing her own song, "They Call Me Laquifa", to the girls before teaching them several moves. The prime purpose of her appearance was to teach just Nia the death drop, when three episodes prior (in She's a Fighter), Nia had done a solo called "They Call Me Laquifa" that was a tribute to Laquifa herself. Nia performs another solo to Laquifa's song "Workin' Girl" in the episode Guess Who's Back? Related but outside the show, Shangela Laquifa developed a friendship with Kaycee Rice, following Kaycee's performance "Werk." Personal History Pierce grew up in Paris, Texas, and was raised primarily by his grandparents because his mother was in the military and relocated often.[2] Pierce was the first male cheerleader in his local high school since 1968.[3] He began dressing in drag to get As in creative projects for English classes in high school.[4] After high school, Pierce attended Southern Methodist University and graduated with honors. He briefly worked in public relations before moving to Los Angeles to pursue a career in entertainment.[5] Career Shangela emerged as Pierce's drag persona in January 2009.[6] Pierce had choreographed a three person drag act to "Single Ladies" for a sober charity event in Los Angeles, and when one of the performers cancelled, the other two asked him to fill in.[7] The club's promoter was so impressed with Shangela's performance that he offered to book his for the following week. After only five months of performing in Los Angeles, Shangela was selected to join the cast for Season 2 of RuPaul's Drag Race. Shangela is known for his catchphrase, "halleloo," which the Los Angeles Times considered one of the "2010 Top Terms We Learned on Reality Television."[8] His comedian persona is Laquifa, who entered the limelight during eighth episode of season three, in which he won the "Ru Ha Ha" competition. Since being on RuPaul's Drag Race, Laquifa has performed comedy as Laquifa in Downelink.com’s “One Night Stand Up!” on LOGO. Additionally, he has performed in the Drag Queens of Comedy showcase alongside legends Lady Bunny, Jackie Beat and Coco Peru.[9] He has also had several television appearances, including Toddlers & Tiaras, in which he coached his 9 year-old goddaughter to compete in a beauty pageant.[10] Additionally, Shangela has had appearances in episodes of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Community_(TV_series) Community], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terriers_(TV_series) Terriers], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance_Moms Dance Moms], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Detroit_187 Detroit 187]. He has also appeared in a commercial for Orbitz with fellow Drag Race contestants, Manila Luzon and Carmen Carrera.[11] Shangela was featured as one of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Out_(magazine) OUT Magazine]'s Most Compelling People of 2011.[12] He also had a non-drag role in a short film, Body of a Barbi''e, which aired on BET and was a Top 7 National Finalist on the network's Lens on Talent series.[13] In recent years, Shangela appeared in the critically-acclaimed film ''A Star is Born alongside Lady Gaga and fellow Drag Race contestant Willam, amongst movies Hurricane Bianca 1 and 2, and her drag mother Alyssa Edwards's Netflix show Dancing Queen. Music On 23 August 2011, he released his first single "Call Me Laquifa," which is available for purchase via iTunes and other commercial music sites. His second single, "Werqin' Girl" was released on 7 August 2012. Discography *''"Call Me Laquifa"'' (2011, Single) *''"Werqin' Girl (Professional)"'' (2012, Single) External Links * * * * * * Category:Singers Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Birthdays in November Category:1981 Births Category:Guest Stars